Acxa/Gallery
Official Images= Official stats - Acxa.png|Official stats as of Season 3. |-|Season 2= S2E09.181. A mysterious stranger in the depths.png S2E09.183. Keith working to free stranger.png S2E09.185. The stranger beneath the glass.png|Please tell me you aren’t here to kiss me. S2E09.189. Keith gets all the crazy eyed psycho looks doesn't he.png S2E09.199. I want my gun back dude.png S2E09.200. Got my gun back thanks.png What the f.png S2E09.245. Mr Stranger fighting with Keith 4.png S2E09.259. Keith and stranger take cover.png S2E09.267. I'll just take this one.png |-|Season 3= S3E01.237. And Axca has Altean pupils what the heck.png S3E01.276. Axca gives salute.png S3E01.287. Can we just call them Lotor's angels now.png S3E01.290a. Oh look boss is coming 2.png S3E01 - Lotor - 36.png S3E02.11. Lotor's girls getting ready to jump.png S3E02.12. Ezor and Acxa last to go out the door.png S3E02.16. Looks like Acxa is the boss on missions.png S3E02.21. She's a fast one alright.png S3E02.22. Acxa is planting a spork garden.png S3E02.23. Oh look time to go.png S3E02 - Lotor - 1.png S3E02 - Lotor - 2.png S3E02 - Lotor - 3.png S3E02.63. Let him continue.png S3E02 - Lotor - 5.png S3E02 - Lotor - 10.png S3E02.158. Reports of yellow and blue in the Paglium quadrant.png S3E02.159. For a military gal she has nice hair instead of a buzzcut.png S3E02.164. It's like it just vanished.png S3E02.311. What are your orders sir.png S3E02 - Lotor - 21.png S3E02 - Lotor - 22.png S3E02 - Lotor - 23.png S3E03.25. Lotor's crew at cruiser controls.png S3E03.28. The lions will be on us in one varga.png S3E03.28a. The lions will be on us in one varga 2.png S3E03.30. I say we turn around and start shooting.png S3E03.123a.Theyserix - why 2.png S3E03.125. What - how do you know.png S3E03.128. What - what happens on Theserix.png S3E03.128a. What - what happens on Theserix 2.png S3E03.131. Oh, so once the lions are there.png S3E03.188. Bring the pain.png S3E03.203. Lotor is right on top of the lions.png S3E03.205. Blow them up, Lotor.png S3E03.206. He can't, the area he's in is full of.png S3E03.338a. I'm picking up an energy signature I haven't seen before 2.png S3E03.355. They can form Voltron after all.png S3E04.158. Your theory about Voltron was finally proven correct.png S3E04.159a. I was personally hoping to see more fireworks 2.png S3E04.167b. It's another reality Ezor 3.png S3E05.146. Acxa at readouts.png S3E05.150a. There's nothing 2.png S3E05.154a. Not if they had our scanner protocols 2.png Acxa cartwheels.png S3E06.180b. No, you know the plan 3.png S3E06.194. Jeebus that is creepy for poor Throk.png S3E06.227. And lookie who's behind door numero trece.png Acxa shoots at Lance.png S3E06.243. Acxa rushes in to counter Keith's sword.png S3E06.247. Acxa's like so what boy.png S3E06.248. And yes for once the girl is TALLER.png S3E06.297. Wow they are Mean Girls aren't they.png S3E06.345. You must not be drawn in.png S3E06.376a. Fire again 2.png S3E06.382. Huh can't tell if she's scared angry disappointed or blank.png S3E06.384a. Okay she's upset 2.png |-|Season 4= S4E1 - Lotor - 5.png S4E3 - Lotor - 3.png S4E03.114. Do you think he's on to us.png S4E03.206. How'd it go.png S4E03.208. The second ship is complete.png S4E3 - Lotor - 34.png S4E3 - Lotor - 38.png S4E3 - Lotor - 40.png S4E3 - Lotor - 41.png S4E3 - Lotor - 44.png S4E3 - Lotor - 46.png S4E03.284. By the time you see him aiming it's already too late.png S4E3 - Lotor - 52.png S4E03.307. Acxa is the only one who looks unaffected.png S4E03.319. Kill on sight - oh snap we're doomed.png S4E05.36. Ezor what are you doing.png S4E05.40. What about Narti.png S4E05.41. You saw where that got her.png S4E05.61. I never doubted you Lotor.png S4E05.77. You know it's bad when Acxa sweatdrops.png S4E05.245. If we turn him over now maybe.png S4E05.247. It's our only chance.png S4E05.253. For Narti you callous jerk.png Acxa stun Lotor.png S4E05.296. There's still one option left.png |-|Season 5= That ominous shadowing.png S5E01.278a. Acxa driving a bargin 2.png S5E02.51. Commander Holt between a scary and scarier lady.png S5E02.72. Move you old fart.png S5E02.164. Axca's glare could freeze over someplace hot.png S5E02.170. This will hurt in a moment.png S5E02.211. And we have kickoff.png S5E02.216. Not the face not the face part one.png S5E03.72. Whoever comes through that door will be our undertaker.png S5E03.74. Acxa and Zethrid put up their dukes.png S5E03.77. Are you here to kill us.png S5E03.101. Are you planning to seize power.png S5E03.103. It needs a natural born leader.png S5E03.104. Bring him to me and I will pardon your past misdeeds.png S5E03.320. Look who we found.png S5E04.97. That is why Sendak the purest of the Galra.png S5E04.177. Haggar's like welp there goes another plan awry.png S5E04.254. Acxa's not gonna let you shoot her meal ticket today.png S5E04.254a. Acxa's not gonna let you shoot her meal ticket today 2.png S5E04.270a. Oh snap what's Acxa gonna do 2.png S5E04.275. No more favors after this.png S5E04.275b. No more favors after this 2.png S5E04.275c. No more favors after this 4.png S5E04.279. Leave him - the Empire has fallen.png Acxa and Ezor (White Lion).png Ezor is frustrated.png S5E06.189. No one is replacing Lotor.png She's a stick in the mud.png|I'm surrounded by idiots. S5E06.325a. Where are we headed 2.png Acxa asks what is the next destination.jpg |-|Season 6= Haggar & Acxa (Omega Shield).png They sneak onto the castle.png S6E04.328. Acxa bracing after hit.png S6E04.329a. Acxa's glare could melt steel yup 2.png S6E04.330. You scratched my paint you darned cats.png Teams face off.png Escort the package to Honerva.png She bounced round on the ship.png Almost got him.png Nope can't do it.png That's Lotor's Mom.png She is SHOOKED.png Lotor stands before Haggar.png Acxa and Lotor make eye contact.png Acxa glares in understanding.png S6E05.140. And then Acxa pulls out a gun natch.png She revvs her blaster up.png She shoots at Haggar.png Gosh darnnit Acxa that screen was brand new.png That height inconsistency.png Lotor and Acxa look at Ezor and Zethrid.png The wormhole desposited us on the far side.png Acxa stares at the non existant gate.png The generals are confused except for a nervous Acxa.png Did he do that to the Alteans.png When your boss says he'll get rid of all galra.png She has some regrets.png Acxa resolved to betray Lotor for good.png Acxa looks back.png S6E06.228. Lotor don't do this.png Lotor don't do this.png He really doesn't care doesn't he.png She's finally done with him.png |-|Season 7= Acxa steps on the pirate.png Acxa about to land that pirate.png S7E03.87. Acxa drop kicks the pirate.png Acxa drop kicks a pirate.png S7E03.89. Aren't you one of Lotor's generals.png Acxa's new look.png Acxa spies on the pirate guards.png S7E03.112. The messy style suits her better tho.png Coran surprises Acxa.png Aww Acxa's blushing.png Acxa and Coran talk.png S7E03.118. We have to find a way to free them, get to your lions.png S7E03.119. And most likely blast our way out.png Coran and Acxa team up.png Acxa plans with Coran.png S7E03.126. You free your friends and find your helmets and weapons.png S7E03.143. Acxa kneels at the control panel.png Acxa looks at her control board.png Acxa must fight against space pirates.png S7E03.149. Just an ordinary day, somersaulting around.png Acxa stands over a pirate she punched.png Acxa is shocked at being fired.png S7E03.165. Run Acxa or you'll be a laser target.png They keep at it gonna go.png Acxa the tech wiz.png S7E03.168. Acxa runs away to avoid the incoming boom.png Acxa slides on the floor.png S7E03.195b. Acxa slides to safety just in the nick of time 3.png VICTORY or so she thinkis.png Acxa's fisticuffs.png S7E03.204a. Acxa not fazed by facing Zethrid again 2.png S7E03.206. Acxa's enjoying the smackdown a wee bit you think.png Acxa realizing that she's gonna get kicked.png S7E03.230. Oh look Acxa it's your favorite Paladin.png Aww i guess it is true love.png S7E03.241. Acxa gives Zethrid a hard left uppercut.png S7E03.246. Keith and Acxa get knocked through a wall.png Is that what I think it is.png S7E03.250. Acxa and Keith get ready for the boom.png Acxa with Keith.png Keith and Acxa managed to get out.png S7E03.256. We should probably give them some time to recharge.png A very perplexed Acxa.png No one has seen you since ur fight with Lotor.png We were marooned on a ship for days.png I wanted to find my own path.png Stares at each other.png S7E03.276. I hope this makes up in some way.png I hope that this makes up for the wrong I've done.png S7E03.277. I realize now Lotor is not the man I thought he was.png S7E03.281. I'll do everything I can out here to help.png Acxa (Lions' Pride, Part 2).jpg |-|Season 8= Acxa balances on one hand.png Narti was bonded to an immortal cat named Kova.png Until lotor wo.png Acxa in Atlas' canteen.png Gathering scaultrite to enable Lotor.png Acxa shocked at Leifsdottir.png Acxa is sad and James's got his head on the plate.png Acxa at the firing range.png Acxa is annoyed and bored.png Your constant presence is tiresome.png Veronica talks to Acxa.png Become worse than my enemies.png But people only see galra.png I have a feeling everyone would like that person.png Everything ok out there Keith.png Now where's your leader.png And who exactly is your leader.png Acxa and Shiro arrive to confront Zethrid.png Zethrid don't do this.jpg It's over. You're surrounded..png Takes off helmet Zethrid I know you hurt.png We were so full of hate and rage.png Now's ur chance to break that cycle.png Acxa glowy eyes.png Acxa waits at Zethrid's cell.png Acxa and Ezor (S8E5).png Ezor and Acxa at Zethrid's cell.png MFEs and Acxa at Clear Day.png Acxa wants to have the stuffed animal.png Acxa and Kolivan.png Romelle is trained in Altean customs.png Keith,_Acxa,_Zethrid_and_Ezor_(Ending).png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender